


Walking the Talk (And Failing)

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [14]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Quote Challenge, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “It’s just...This movie is really scary and all but you’re so into it an’ I’m tryin’ not to cover my face the whole time- what is that!?”





	Walking the Talk (And Failing)

Leopold never liked scary movies. 

Yes, he’s aware that it’s all makeup and movie magic, smoke and mirrors, myths and legends… But it was still… It made his imagination wander and the plot would suck him in enough to get him with each and every jumpscare. The music was so unsettling and the horrified screams clawed at his ears. Those didn’t even compare to the gore sounds which made him wince. Not only this, but he could barely follow along when every few minutes, he’s looking away. 

However, Kenny liked them a lot. He was a big horror and slasher fan, he even owned a couple ‘Friday the Thirteenth’ shirts along with a collection of horror videogames. And when a favorite monster of his came out on DVD to watch, he was so excited when it finally came in the mail, and  _ wanted  _ to watch it with his Buttercup more than anything. He even had it planned out: all the lights turned off after dinner, drinks and snacks prepared, blankets gathered on the couch. 

Leopold didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. 

That’s why he was here, curled up under a throw blanket on the couch, smashed in his boyfriend’s side with his head on his broad chest. His anxious fingers clutched at the quilt, automatically pulling it up to shield his eyes when it got too much and then hoping Kenny didn’t notice. He’d peek up at him every so often, the taller man content and munching on popcorn, completely unphased by that nice lady getting chopped in half. 

Another jumpscare, bigger and louder than the last few. Leopold yelped, completely pulling the blanket up and over his head. He felt the arm around him give a gentle squeeze. 

“You can go to bed now, if you want.” Kenny says, unknowingly making his boyfriend feel like a failure. 

“N-No, that’s okay, Ken.” He replies, still under the blanket. “I wanna see the end.” To be honest, he’s not even sure he would understand the ending at this point. 

“You don’t look like it. And that’s okay. Slashers aren’t for everybody, Butterfly.” Not that he  _ completely  _ minded the suffering. It feels nice when his lover becomes extra clingy and cuddly because he’s scared. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Leopold finally built up the courage to come out, looking up at his boyfriend with big, apologetic eyes. “It’s just...This movie is  _ really  _ scary and all but you’re so into it an’ I’m tryin’ not to cover my face the whole time- what is  _ that!?”  _ He exclaimed, eyes now on the screen. “Kenny! Did you see  _ that!?  _ Why would he do such a thing to that poor old lady!?”

Ah, yes, the fun part about watching any movie with Butters. He is notorious for talking throughout the entire thing  _ to  _ the screen, as if the actor can hear him. If not, he’s begins questioning the scenes until he gets to the movie’s very existence. It’s endearing, at least Kenny thinks it is...to a degree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this fluff! I absolutely adore Bunny as much as Creek! Today's quote: “It’s just...This movie is really scary and all but you’re so into it an’ I’m tryin’ not to cover my face the whole time- what is that!?”
> 
> Do YOU have an interesting quote? Anything goes and will be accepted! Don't forget to leave them in the reviews below or PM me!


End file.
